Pills, capsules, liquids and other medicines have long been packaged in bottles or other containers capped with a variety of closure devices. Prescription bottle caps are designed to serve multiple purposes including preventing moisture and foreign materials from entering the bottle and contaminating the medicine in the bottle. Prescription bottle caps have also been designed to prevent children from gaining access to the medication.
The medicine prescribed often must be taken at particular intervals and dosage levels. Failure to take medicine as prescribed or directed can delay the relief afforded by the medicine and can lead to even more serious problems. The problems associated with maintaining a prescribed schedule for taking medicine are especially prevalent amongst the elderly. Often older patients must take multiple medicines each day and the time tables for different prescriptions may vary. Many older people overmedicate themselves because of confusion arising from having varying schedules for different medicines.
Some of prior art solutions to these challenges recognize the desirability of keeping manufacturing costs low due to the often disposable aspect of such medication containers and caps. Some prior art medicine caps have time indicating numbers marked or imprinted in a circumferential manner along the upper edge of the cap, with one or two hands positioned to point to the numeral or numerals representing the hour at which the next medication is to be taken. Some inventors of prior art devices have recognized that such arrows or hands are subject to accidental rotation away from the correct hour and have attempted to avoid this problem by utilizing friction to discourage involuntary rotation. However, the time setting mechanisms of prior art devices are not readily usable by elderly persons who may have trouble manipulating small devices with often arthritic hands. Motor control is also problematical for persons disabled through stroke or other paralysis of the upper limbs. Further the use of printing on the bottle cap to indicate time and dosage can be difficult for the visually impaired to read or the label may have been poorly printed. Some other solutions attempt to rely solely on standard prescription pill bottles with pharmacy generated labels, but these solutions are not meeting the needs of the market because for many elderly and sight limited patients, trying to read the small type on the prescription bottle labels is very difficult or nearly impossible.
Solutions have been proposed in the past for managing prescription medications, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,117 by Adams, which provides the patient a date-timer mechanism that resides on the bottle cap for tracking the time for the next dosage. Although useful, this particular approach apparently has not gained commercial success. Other solutions attempt to utilize various pill holders and boxes, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because the pill holders can indicate when to take the pills but when multiple pills are together the patient does not remember which pill is for which condition. Still other solutions seek to utilize bottles, which use a color-coding system to the pill bottles, but these solutions also fail to meet market needs because it is easy to forget what a color represents. Due to additional component costs, many of these approaches do not appear to have been implemented by the pharmacies nor by the pharmaceutical manufacturers and the patient unfortunately has had to accept the status quo.